Saphis
(Main article: Species ) Diplomats and conspirators of a shattered society, cast in the shadow of their past deeds. 'Species Traits:' : Average Height: '''6'1'-7'1 : '''Average Weight: '''120-170 lbs. : '''Territory: '''Eridu Nebula (Confluence), Sceptri Divide (Coalition) : '''Languages: '''Anathi (Native), Endikan Trade : '''Races: '''Purebreed Spiritual and wise, the saphis have raised countless civilizations from ignorance and were instrumental in forging the greatest cooperation of galactic civilizations ever known. Their aquatic temple-cities serve as repositories of knowledge sequestered beneath the waves. They are suspect, however, of tempering their generosity and guidance with an undercurrent of enforced control and political machinations. Physical Qualities The saphis are a species of amphibious bipedal humanoids. Their bare scalps are lined with semi-prehensile fins. These absorb ambient genetic matter from their surroundings and serve as sensory organs. Their rough, fine scale-covered skin ranges from pale blue to steel grey and can vary with arrays of cosmetic stripes or dark blotches. Their three eyes are glossy black and their teeth small and needle-sharp. Rows of gills line their slender necks while elbow, wrist, knee and ankle-joints are adorned with diaphanous fins. They generally possess tall and willowy, agile bodies. Their two sinewy tails help them to swim faster and greatly improve their balance and agility both in and out of the water. The saphis species is mono-gendered – androgynous in appearance – though they possess a curious evolutionary trait that allows them to mimic the species they associate with. They absorb ambient genetic material from their surroundings, and their appearance can emulate the traits of other species after enough exposure. Saphis clothing is generally either highly ornamental or reserved and practical with little fashion falling in between these extremes. When engaged in social events they love to command the attention of the room, and often clash amongst themselves on who can garner the most attention and admiration. When dealing with menial tasks, they tend to favor pragmatic and functional attire - garbing themselves to be as efficient and girded for the task at hand as possible. Because of their symbiotic biology, the saphis produce a wide array of rejuvanating and medicinal compounds inside their bodies. This potently delays cell degridation and gives them an average lifetime of about two-centuries. Culture Saphis culture is built on a foundation of spiritual beliefs. For them, science and faith coexist harmoniously and are in constant, mutually beneficial debate as represented by clergies that each extol the virtues of a specific member of their divine polytheism. The Saphis are social animals, and thrive on political games and close interactions with other species. They staunchly enforce the notion that a cooperation is greater than the sum of its parts, though they do also enjoy having strings to pull in their favor and strong allies to manage what they are unwilling or unable to do themselves. Their civilization as a whole is administered with the approach that the state is considered a public matter, and not the concern or property of just the ruling body. Senatorial debates are open at all hours, and any saphis may speak with a free and equal voice. Religion Among other practices and philosophies, their faith includes a wide spectrum of laws and prescritions of 'daily morality' based on the notion cosmic balance, natural law and societal norms. It is a conglomeration of distinct intellectual and philosophical points of view, rather than a rigid common set of beliefs. Nonetheless, some of the core beliefs that are predominately accepted by almost all practitioners is the guidance and example set by the six Vara: '''Aditya, Dinesh, Radhika, Madhur, Shinvaraa and Ananth. History Second only to the vasharil, the saphis were among the first species to explore the stars. Indeed, they were the ones to begin diciphering the mysteries of Sinistra and developed and constructed the earliest beacons and sinidrives. Preferring to make peaceful contact rather than aggressive expansion, as the saphis did not possess terraforming technology and found few ocean planets that could immediately accomidate them, they instead shared their knowledge with the more developed denizens of the Eridu Nebula and served as mediators. After making contact with the hui'na and the lykin , the saphis proposed the formation of the Confluence as a governing body that would protect and strengthen the many species that called the nebula home. In the centuries to follow, they made contact outside their sector and - worried by the pace of the Imperative expansion, they proposed the basis of a peaceful cooperation with praise and flattery. To their delight, humanity stepped onto the stage a scant handful of decades later an drovided a counter-balance to vasharil ambition - giving the Confluence room to begin their own planning without having to devote as many resources to placating the two other great galactic nations. Races The saphis have very little in the way of physiological diversity, too little infact to truly name different races within their number. As such, the only race encountered so far are referred to by scholars as 'purebred'. Fate Core Aspect *'Move with the currents.'